Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 10/23/16 - 10/29/16
Week of 10/23/16 - 10/29/16 (All Times Eastern) LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *10/23/16 - 6am - Slap Hoppy Mouse/Star Is Bored, A/Stupor Duck/There They Go-Go-Go!/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop To Handle/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Sour/Unexpected Pest *10/24/16 - 6am - Weasel Stop/Yankee Dood It/All Fowled Up/Dime to Retire/Double Or Mutton/Feather Dusted/Guided Muscle/Hare Brush/Heir Conditioned/Hyde and Hare *10/25/16 - 6am - Apes Of Wrath/Baton Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Cat's Paw/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Mutt in a Rut/People are Bunny/Trick or Tweet/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet Dreams *10/26/16 - 6am - Baby Buggy Bunny/Bell Hoppy/Bewitched Bunny/Bugs and Thugs/Captain Hareblower/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Dog Pounded/Feline Frame-up *10/27/16 - 6am - I Gopher You/Little Boy Boo/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Muzzle Tough/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Quack Shot/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Sheep Ahoy *10/28/16 - 6am - Stop, Look and Hasten/Ant Pasted/Bully for Bugs/Cat's A-Weigh/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Forward March Hare/Fowl Weather *10/29/16 - 6am - Hare Trimmed/Kiss Me Cat/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Plop Goes the Weasel/Robot Rabbit/Snow Business/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Upswept Hare/Wild Over You BABY LOONEY TUNES *10/23/16 - 12pm - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *10/23/16 - 12:30pm - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind *10/24/16 - 12pm - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *10/24/16 - 12:30pm - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *10/25/16 - 12pm - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *10/25/16 - 12:30pm - Log Cabin Fever/Mid-Autumn Night's Scream, A *10/26/16 - 12pm - Are We There Yet/Save Our Cinnamon *10/26/16 - 12:30pm - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs *10/27/16 - 12pm - Bend it Like Petunia/He'll Be Zoomin' Round the Mountain *10/27/16 - 12:30pm - Wrong!/Win, Lose or Daffy *10/28/16 - 12pm - Turtle Named Mrytle, A/Oh My Darling Coyote *10/28/16 - 12:30pm - Dolly Vanishes, The/Vive Le Pew, Le Skunk *10/29/16 - 12pm - Stop and Smell Up The Flowers/Firehouse Frolics *10/29/16 - 12:30pm - Taz In Toyland/Born To Sing THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *10/23/16 - 2:30pm - Grand Old Duck of York *10/23/16 - 3pm - Ridiculous Journey *10/23/16 - 3:30pm - Shell Game *10/24/16 - 2:30pm - Year of the Duck *10/24/16 - 3pm - Gossamer is Awesomer *10/24/16 - 3:30pm - Here Comes the Pig *10/25/16 - 2:30pm - Mr. Weiner *10/25/16 - 3pm - SuperRabbit *10/25/16 - 3:30pm - Best Friends Redux *10/26/16 - 2:30pm - Best Friends *10/26/16 - 3pm - Jailbird and Jailbunny *10/26/16 - 3:30pm - Members Only *10/27/16 - 2:30pm - Fish and Visitors *10/27/16 - 3pm - Monster Talent *10/27/16 - 3:30pm - Reunion *10/28/16 - 2:30pm - Devil Dog *10/28/16 - 3pm - Foghorn Leghorn Story *10/28/16 - 3:30pm - Casa de Calma *10/29/16 - 2:30pm - Eligible Bachelors *10/29/16 - 3pm - Peel of Fortune *10/29/16 - 3:30pm - Double Date WABBIT *10/24/16 - 6pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power *10/24/16 - 6:30pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster *10/25/16 - 6pm - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day *10/25/16 - 6:30pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *10/26/16 - 6pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *10/26/16 - 6:30pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *10/27/16 - 6pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *10/27/16 - 6:30pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *10/28/16 - 6pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *10/28/16 - 6:30pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker